Las dudas de una madre primeriza
by Atori-chan
Summary: El parto se había adelantado y tanto el bebé como Sora corrían peligro. Yamato, debido a su trabajo, está fuera y hace lo posible para estar al lado de su esposa… FIC CORTITO


**SUMARY: **El parto se había adelantado y tanto el bebé como Sora corrían peligro. Yamato, debido a su trabajo, está fuera y hace lo posible para estar al lado de su esposa…

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**REGALO PARA ALEXEIGIRL**_

* * *

_**LAS DUDAS DE UNA MADRE PRIMERIZA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Sora respiraba con fuerza, mientras era llevada con prisas a la sala de partos. Yamato no estaba allí, y aunque se encontraba Joe como única persona de confianza y con derecho a estar dentro, no le era suficiente.

Necesitaba a su esposo a su lado.

Todo había comenzado hace una hora escasa, mientras estaba en casa de su madre limpiando los platos de la comida. Pues era petición de Yamato, que mientras estuviera fuera trabajando, que Sora estuviera con alguien de la familia. Ella había protestado, alegando que no era necesario. Sin embargo, recordar la última ecografía donde el médico había mostrado una ligera preocupación, había sido un motivo para que la pelirroja sintiera miedo, un miedo que Yamato había visto. Según Joe, aquel miedo podría ser un factor futuro de estrés y de complicación durante el parto.

Y la profecía de Joe se había hecho realidad, cuando había sentido el dolor punzante en el estómago. Aunque faltaran tres meses para que diera a luz, el hecho de que rompiera aguas, hacía ver que el bebé quería salir ya.

Sus padres la habían transportado directamente hacia el hospital. Mientras su padre se saltaba algún semáforo o algún stop, su madre se ocupaba de llamar a Yamato y a todos para notificarles del aviso. Estaba tan nerviosa que Sora había visto como las lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas. Pues el hecho de que doliera tanto y aquel hilo de sangre que comenzaba a escapar de sus piernas, no era nada normal.

-Yamato… ¿dónde está…? –preguntaba Sora en un hilo de voz, llegando a la sala de partos- Yamato…

-¡Ya viene! –indicó Joe apurado por la urgencia mantenida- ¡A la de tres! –les decía a los otros colegas de profesión para trasladarla de la camilla a la silla de partos- ¡Uno, dos, tres! –trasladándola.

Sora gritó por el movimiento brusco. Puede que fuera rápido, pero dolía.

-Yamato… -volvía a llamarlo.

Quería que estuviera a su lado. Quería que estuviera ahí.

Dolía mucho y creía que moriría de seguir así.

Y si moría… al menos… que el bebé naciera sano…

-¡El bebé está enrollado con el cordón umbilical!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que hacer una cesárea!

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Era lo que Sora escuchaba.

Su bebé corría peligro.

A ella le dolía muchísimo.

-Yamato… -llorando, deseando que estuviera a su lado, que le cogiera de la mano, que le diera ánimos- Yamato…

Sintió como alguien le inyectaba algo para aliviar su dolor, pero aún así parecía que no era suficiente.

-Yamato…

El dolor podía con ella, que rindiéndose, dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados, mientras veía todo nubloso.

¿Acaso era la sensación de morir?

-¡Detened la hemorragia!

-¡Rápido! ¡Llamad a más personal! ¡Tenemos que detener la hemorragia y salvar el bebé!

-Yamato… -seguía llamándolo entre desvaríos a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Ya sale! ¡Ya sale! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

-¡La hemorragia no se detiene!

Y Sora escuchó el débil llanto de su bebé y sonrió.

-¡Sora!

Y por la puerta de quirófano había llegado Yamato alterado y asustado.

-Yamato… -murmuró Sora aliviada, aunque sus ojos casi ciegos no pudieron verlo. Pero escucharlo una última vez…

Yamato corrió hacia ella, pero cuando la tocó, su tacto fue frío, sin vida.

-¿Sora?

-¡El bebé ha sufrido una parada cardíaca!

-¡La mujer también está en riesgo! ¡Rápido!

Y segundos después, el sonido de la máquina que conectaba con la mujer fue plano.

-La mujer y el bebé han muerto –declaró el médico.

.-.

Sora despertó alterada con el cuerpo todo sudoroso. Su movimiento provocó que Yamato, quién dormía a su lado, despertara también.

Sora ignoró las palabras de preocupación del rubio, más prioritario fueron sus manos sobre su barriga todavía plana, pero que dentro crecía una criatura, su hijo.

-¡¿Sora? –exclamó Yamato viendo como de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

La mujer se echó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, a lo que Yamato no tardó en abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

Durante unos minutos, y a pesar de que eran las cinco de la mañana, Yamato se mantuvo despierto, consolándola silenciosamente con su abrazo, transmitiéndole su seguridad y protección.

-Tuve… Tuve una pesadilla… -comentó Sora de pronto, a lo que Yamato la miró- Yo… soñé con el… nacimiento de nuestro hijo… tú no estabas… y el bebé y yo… -recordarlo hizo que nuevas lágrimas fluyeran.

-Solo fue un sueño, cariño. Tranquila. Eso no nos pasará.

-¡Tengo miedo! –declaró- ¡Solo estoy de dos meses y ya tengo miedo de lo que pasará!

-Es normal. Eres una madre primeriza, es lógico que estés asustada.

-Pero… y si se cumple el sueño… y si por mi culpa, el bebé muere y yo también… yo…

Yamato detuvo sus palabras colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Sé que te cuidarás estos meses por el bebé. Nuestro hijo –colocando su mano sobre su barriga- nacerá sano. Además, me hiciste una promesa cuando te me declaraste, ¿o lo has olvidado?

-No… te dije que conmigo serías feliz… que todos tus días a mi lado serán alegres para evitar que volvieras a sufrir… -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Y la has cumplido –cogiéndola de la barbilla para que lo mirara-. Desde que estoy contigo, me siento más feliz que nunca –besándola en los labios-. Has conseguido lo que yo siempre había considerado como inútil y lo más importante, dentro de ti nacerá el fruto que tú y yo hemos creado con amor –eso consiguió animarla, aunque no mucho. Aún seguía abrumada por la pesadilla. Yamato viéndolo, suspiró-. Entonces, ahora seré yo quién te haga una promesa –Sora le miró curiosa.

.-.

_Ocho meses después…_

Una pequeña de un mes dormía tranquila en su cuna. Su piel blanca y sus rizos rubios hacían que las personas que la miraban no tuvieran dudas sobre quién era el padre.

-¡Qué linda es! –anunciaba Taichi con ganas de comérsela.

-¡Por lo menos espero que le guste la moda y no sea tan tomboy como lo era su madre! –pedía Mimi.

-Yo no era una tomboy, solo que me era más cómodo los pantalones que una falda –protestaba la pelirroja.

-Hasta que te enamoraste de mi hermano y comenzaste a ser más femenina, ¿verdad, cuñada? –decía Takeru picarón, a medida que le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es asunto mío! –roja como un tomate, lanzándole uno de los muñecos de su hija.

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse. La risa hizo que el bebé comenzara a despertar.

-Uy y ahora llorará pidiendo el biberón –anunció Sora, a sabiendas de que cuando su hija se despertaba, hasta que no le dieran la comida, lloraría sin parar-. Avisaré a Yamato para que se apure. Os ha encargado de soportarla, chicos –devolviendo la venganza.

Y tal como Sora había predicho la pequeña comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza, que Taichi y los demás se vieron con deseos de huir de la habitación.

Sora llegó a la cocina, viendo como Yamato comprobaba la temperatura de la leche.

-Por lo que veo, Aiko ya se ha despertado –comentó el rubio, escuchando inevitablemente aquellos sollozos tan conocidos.

-Sí. Les he dejado a Taichi y los demás con la niña como pequeña venganza por una cosilla que dijeron.

-Eso está bien –estirando los hombros-. Cuando quisimos ser padres no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba –riendo por el suplicio que había pasado durante el primer mes de vida de su hija.

-Pero gracias a eso, nuestra relación se ha fortalecido más –haciendo una pausa para agregar en bajo-, gracias a la promesa que me hiciste –acercándose a él lentamente. Imitando los gestos de la noche cuando le hizo la promesa, Sora le cogió la quijada para obligarlo a que le mirara directamente-, ¿o lo has olvidado? –repitiendo sus mismas palabras en su mismo tono.

Yamato sonrió y rodeándole la cintura respondió.

-¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas? –inquirió insinuante.

.-.

"_-…ahora seré yo quién te haga una promesa –Sora le miró curiosa-. Te prometo que estando a mi lado, nunca dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir. Cuando llores, dejaré todo para darte mi hombro. Cuando te sientas insegura, estaré a tu lado para escucharte y apoyarte. Cuando sufras, haré todo lo posible para salvarte, aunque me cueste la vida. Te amo y te amaré para siempre porque ese es nuestro destino."_

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí un cortito sorato dedicado a una de las grandes escritoras de este fandom, y como no, la persona que me animó a publicar mis historias en internet, siendo la primera.

Mi inspiración no pudo dar más, para hacerte una historia más larga y en condiciones, ya que la idea principal era hacer otra historia más larga con otra trama. Aún así, espero que te guste Alexeigirl. Por cierto, que a pesar de que uso, generalmente, el nombre de Natsumi para la hija de Yamato y Sora, en tu honor, le puse el nombre que le pones tú en tus historias.

Sigue así de grande y que nuestra amistad dure muchos años más.

Feliz cumpleaños y que te regalen muchas cosas soratos y de Trunks con Pan ;)

Para el resto de los lectores, espero que también os haya gustado este corto y pronto haré una actualización masiva de fics. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

'Atori'


End file.
